Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem
by Asura435
Summary: The horror brought by unleashing a pure darkness being on to the world. Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Gotham, the sun shining brightly and a nuclear missile on its way to destroy the city.

"WOOHOO" Naruto Uzumaki shouted in joy as he rode the mighty beast

"You must be wondering what is going on, then it is just as it seems. I am about to bomb the city as I wished to experience a nuclear explosion. I feel pretty metal now." Naruto muttered in a crazed tone

"Naruto, stop this madness." The man of steel, Superman commanded as he flew towards him

"Hey there underwearman, do you want to have go again? Let see you choose how many people should die." Naruto muttered in an excited tone as two Rasenshurikens appeared

"Superman I got this, no need to talk to this lunatic." Green Lantern said in a calm tone as he covered the missile and Naruto in his power

"People would assume you got me but such a shame, everything goes boom when I want it to go boom." Naruto chuckled as the attacks collided with cage while the missile teleported

"And this is how Gotham was destroyed." Naruto said as the missile collided with the ground as Naruto rode it

"You must be wondering why I am doing this but to understand the reason we go back in time to that incident." Naruto muttered as he looked towards the sky

"Flashback sound affect"

* * *

"So you will accept me completely" Dark Naruto said as he was hugged by the Light Naruto

"Yes, I accept everything and I will stop looking away from the bad." Light Naruto replied to him, it made him feel happy and complete.

"Then let us become whole again" Dark Naruto said as his form shimmered and merged with the light

* * *

"What is this?" Naruto muttered as he saw the white blank space and his own body below but he couldn't interact with it.

He was utterly confused at this happening as he was supposed to have become whole by combining with his Light.

"The fusion was halted, who did this?" He roared in rage as his goal had been taken away

"You are here because of me, child." An old voice gave him the reply that he wanted but he did not recognize him

"Who are you and why would you do this to me, you hag?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone, feeling no fear. He was the darkness and the dark feared no one, and devoured everything in its wake

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki also known as the sage of six paths. I have brought you here because I can't have you interfere with the world." The old man said in a calm tone

"What does that mean?" Naruto muttered when his gaze zoomed on to his own body walking out of the waterfall with the same naive personality

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted in anger and he could feel the built-in rage surfacing

"Apologies my child but the world needs that Naruto not you. If you combine with him then you are just like any other human and cannot bond with tail beasts while that Naruto represents an ideal with no flaws in his mercy and acceptance." The Sage said with a neutral tone

"Who are you to decide for me what is best? I care not what the world needs, I have endured this all to get the love I deserved and you decided that I am unworthy. Fucking piece of shit, get me back old man before I fuck you with that stick." Naruto wanted to lash out but he couldn't do anything

"I am sorry but with you this world will end. If you had become whole earlier than I wouldn't have stopped you as you could have trained more effectively than that Naruto but now it's already too late." The sage shook his head as he looked at him with gentle gaze

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he remembered that they were in war

"A monster that can destroy the world is about to be unleashed as things are developing and nothing can stop it from happening. That Naruto can get the power from al beasts while you won't even gain the acceptance of the fox."

Naruto went silent for awhile and with a resigned sigh he said, "Fine, just send me to my parents already what's the point of this farce."

"I am not killing you off. I am unable to let you exist beside that Naruto but I can send you to another universe to live a new life."

"With no body?" Naruto snarled

"I will give you a new body along with some gifts, I am unable to give too much but even small gifts would help. Just so you know I don't know which universe you will enter only that you will arrive safely as there are countless universes and I am not that capable." The sage muttered in a caring tone

"Then do it, I do not wish to see that disgusting thing anymore or your filthy face" Naruto spat with contempt looking at his body

"No message for friends?"

"I have no friends, they aren't worthy of it. Just make sure to remind the trash to respond to the confession of the Hyuga girl. I don't care what he chooses but don't leave people hanging. Also don't let him choose the pink girl or I swear to torture you also remind him to spear the Uchiha's ass." Naruto said after a thought, he wanted to let it go as it will only cause pain. He did believe in Konohamaru and the Ichiraku's, everyone else had come with a price and pretty much worthless

"I understand, goodbye Naruto." The sage said with a sad smile as Naruto disappeared not before muttering his message slowly

"Know that I will make you regrets this decision old man, the dark does bot forget. It waits until the time is right so end me."

'What a sad child? I wish I could have interfered more.'

* * *

Life was shitty as it could be; he didn't merge with the light but was banished from the dimension by the old sage.

"Fucking piece of shit, what did he mean that being complete would ruin everything. Being incomplete ruined my fucking life." Naruto screamed in anger as he stood in some dark alley way where he had appeared

"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch?" Naruto snapped as a person watched from afar

"Nothing" The man replied in fear

"Get lost" Naruto said as he turned around his hand shooed away the man but he forgot to apply the control so the force created by his hand moving at several times the speed of sound killed the man

"Oh, great now some fucker just died because of moving my hand. What is wrong with this world, I don't remember that happening before." Naruto muttered as he walked away, he was pure darkness of Naruto and the fox so there was no such thing as morals in his eyes

'Hmm, that actually felt good. Let's try this some more after I have calmed down. Anger will only lead to stupidity and that Naruto play for both of us on that part.'

He walked casually through the streets as he kept on chanting hate speech towards the old sage and wishing he would appear before him so he could fuck him with a street lamp.

"Damn anger makes you hungry." Naruto said as he snatched a hotdog from a passerby's hand when he just bought it, he kept on walking while the man couldn't tell what happened

'Seriously some fucked up world and fucked up city, just the place where my kind live.' Naruto thought as he could sense the evil wafting from everywhere but realized his senses were weakened, he couldn't sense too far off and was limited to a few hundred miles unlike the thousands before

Naruto placed his right hand on his head in frustration and smashed his fist into the building on his left side, causing it to collapse.

The result was the horrifying screams of the inhabitants and the cries for help, and despair.

"I have never enjoyed music before guess this is what I wished to hear." Naruto muttered with a smile as his heart beat increased and he could feel the rush. The excitement, the joy at hearing such wonderful melody brought him to tears almost.

"I have become fucked up haven't I. Never knew I was such a freak. Eh, doesn't matter in the end it is all about enjoyment. The last life was a chore and being some worm's soy boy now it is my time to screw the rules." Naruto exclaimed with spirit as he put his rage into back pocket to simmer and rise when needed

Naruto changed his direction towards the person closest to him that was the strongest and he ended up in the hideout of one infamous villain that was always on Batman's thoughts.

"Seriously I expected it to be a super being or something but it was just a human. Though you are really messed up but unfortunately for you, I fucking hate clowns." Naruto said as he appeared in the middle of the room where Joker was meeting with his henchmen. That was kind of the truth but even if he was evil, Naruto didn't tolerate other evil beings as they were also one of those that had caused him suffering

"Always causing me trouble, if you trash didn't exist my life would have been filled with fine wine and shit."

"Who might our guest be, a friend or foe?"

"None of your business, dead man needs no name." Naruto said as he pointed his hand towards Joker and black chakra arms with clawed hands extended. It was fast and it made a mess of Joker by tearing into pieces which fell all over the place and continued onto the rest of the gang

"Che, so boring. Don't tell me there is no super being here." Naruto muttered in annoyance as he was unable to tell with his limited range but as he stood in the center of the mess, he was starting to feel joy and it seems he found his favorite color

"Red and black are truly marvelous colors. I should try painting everything red. Nah, I should plan something much more worthy of my name."

"Hey Mr. J, I am back" A feminine voice came from the back and he turned around to see the most beautiful girl he had seen

While he eyes her hungrily, the girl was staring at the mess with her mouth agape before she ran at him with a bat.

"Give back Mr.J"

"If you are looking for the clown he is dead but lucky for you, I will be your substitute sugar daddy." Naruto said as he closed the distance between them, he always wished that he could have what he wanted and now he was completely free to do that

Naruto hugged her tightly as he wished to experience the warmth, she was inviting but even he had standards so he wasn't going to force himself on her

Harley tried to resist but it was pointless since she was a human in the arms of a monster.

"Resistance is futile my lovely toy, I will never let go so you should adjust to my presence." Naruto spoke with an enticing tone as he slowly kissed her lips, it was rough and harsh. He had no experience but he quite enjoyed experimenting and he loved it, all of it.

He slipped in some of his dark chakra into her body and she fell unconscious since he didn't want her to break from the transformation and he wanted to erase the clown's presence from his property.

"The clown must have gotten to her mind; they did mine when I saw one so it must be so." Naruto said as he took her in his arms while making clones to clear the place. He was making it his temporary base and after he had tucked Harlequin to sleep on the sofa, Naruto sat on the roof as he thought on what he should do.

'I was going to destroy Konoha and that bitch Sasuke but now what to do, I can't even get revenge for getting my first time taken by force by a guy.' Naruto thought of the chidori piercing his heart

'Such a letdown, I was going to pierce his ass with my rasengan this time. Now that plan is cancelled so what should I do?' Naruto sat in the thinker pose as he looked ahead and saw something that made his eyes shine with joy

'What gift did the old goat give me?' Naruto wondered and he saw that he had a small crown on his head and a wine gourd on his left hip

He touched the crown and some information entered his head, which brought a vicious smile on his face. The face of a demon, that's what it was and the Sage had just doomed another world for his own.

'Thank you old man, you truly are a great being. I could never imagine such a power.' Naruto stood up and saluted the sky as he had gained a bloodline which gave him any power that his target believed he had

"Thank you, this world isn't normal after all." Naruto shouted as he saw a man flying in the distance and then he smiled as ideas formed in his head

'That guy feels like someone really soft and I don't like that so I think we will be having fun from now on.' Naruto thought as he took flight with black wings on his back

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed. Naruto won't be overpowered from the start and will grow and change slightly. He will be the nightmare that challenges their sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to be a wonderful morning this day but the road on a bridge in Metropolis collapsed. Clark Kent as Superman could not let people experience tragedy and even though he was out of town and there were others, he rushed back home post haste.

But as he was flying over Gotham, Clark found a teenage flying beside him.

"Hey, how's is it hanging?" Naruto said with a smile

"Good but I am in a hurry at the moment." Clark replied as he focused on the target but half his concentration had been split

"Did something happen?"

"People are in trouble, a bridge is collapsing in Metropolis."

"What! Let's hurry bro, we can't let that happen. Even though I can resurrect everything I wish. I don't like people dying and experiencing the darkness. I have experienced it and it's really mind numbing." Naruto shivered as he rushed forward, increasing his speed

Clark raised his eye brows at those words and just increased his speed as well, 'Why is he sharing his abilities?'

Clark questioned the teen's motives but decided to ask later as they arrived at the bridge.

"No need to worry, everything is alright. I am master of all elements." Naruto muttered as he landed on the road and the broken bridge moved to fix itself, his words were loud and it penetrated their minds even if they were screaming for help

It gave them hope and light as they saw everything become normal.

Clark looked on as things turned normal, it was a helpful act but it didn't mean he can be chummy with the guy.

"Thanks for the help" Clark said as Naruto enjoyed the crowd's gratitude with a smile

"No problem, just a simple task. If the earth was breaking apart then I might have felt a little something but this was like breathing." Naruto replied with a grin

Clark felt the boy was very much like Flash, he was showing off too much.

'Or is it natural?'

Clark nodded, "Who are you and where are you from? If you don't mind."

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name and I am from another realm. I am from a race called Eternals, which means I am eternal. What about you?" Naruto replied with a smile as he extended his hand

Clark was calm and tried to see if he knew anything about such a race but found nothing.

'I will see what the others think.'

"Superman, I am from Krypton." Clark said and shook hands with the man

"Why have you come to our humble home?"

"I like exploring and found many different signals of powers on this planet. It seems this planet is filled with trouble so I thought it would be fun being part of it. I have so many abilities but I don't get to use them and sometime I kind of forget about them." Naruto replied casually as he held his chin

"From this interaction, I don't see a problem with you. So don't make trouble here and you can enjoy your vacation."

"Are you in a hurry? Why not show me around a bit?" Naruto said as he asked him in a friendly tone

"I am kinda busy now but we will meet again and I bring a friend along. Where will you be staying?"

"I like the scent of nature as I am the Elemental Lord among the Eternals so I will be staying in the Amazon." Naruto said as he pointed towards the Amazon as he had activated his sage mode

"Great, I will come see this week for sure." Clark said and flew away leaving Naruto

Naruto watched him leave and saw a young hero watching them; it was a boy that looked similar to Clark.

Naruto smiled as he could feel the negative emotions and the success of the experiment.

'The moment I said those words, I felt my power increase. The more they believe, the higher it will become. I need more people to know about me and my made up powers.

That kid can definitely be useful; he seems to be connected to superman.' Naruto thought as he flew down to Superboy as Superman was someone really strong in his books

* * *

"Hello, little one. Why so glum?" Naruto asked in a tone similar to the sage

Superboy felt angry at being treated like a child by this stranger and was about to turn around to leave when he felt his body unable to move.

"Don't be so quick to judge, I am an ancient being so old that this planet had not existed in my time. Why are you sad? Why are you so unhappy? I could read your mind with a thought but I like it when people ask me naturally." Naruto said as he stood in front of him

Superboy had heard Naruto describe himself to Superman, 'An Eternal, how power is that? He should be above Superman and the league shouldn't he.'

"I don't know. I feel uncomfortable looking at Superman and then myself. I can't do things he can do. It makes me feel inferior."

"Relax child, you have just been born. It takes time for power to awaken. The more you use it, the more it increases in intensity. Superman wasn't this strong from the beginning, it developed over time.

But if you had like then I can help you accelerate the process and even train you how to fight since from your posture I can guess that you haven't been taught the efficient use of power." Naruto replied with a gentle smile that touched his heart

Superboy didn't how to respond to his words, the man was offering him everything just like that. His voice was filled with kindness that he had never felt from anyone.

'Is this what hope feels like?'

"Thank you, what should I call you?"

"Master Naruto since I am your teacher from now on. What about you?"

"Superboy"

"That's not a name"

"I don't have one" Superboy felt loss when he answered and looked down

"How about I give you a cool one?" Naruto muttered as he placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder

Superboy nodded somehow as he felt a pull from the man and he could always ditch it if it was really bad.

"Wonderful then I shall name you Asura Uzumaki."

Superboy was shocked and looked at him in surprise once he heard the name, "Why?"

"Because your fate is tied to me and since you don't have a name, and I don't have anyone then you will do fine with my name."

"I will do my best"

"Then let us start, open your heart to me and know that it will be done in a second. Your powers will awaken and you will be able to fly, use the heat beam and the freeze breath like Superman plus you can have the energy armor from me."

Asura nodded and closed his eyes, he had believed completely in the man since the time stopped while they were talking. Nothing was moving while he talked with Naruto and Asura had felt insignificant in front of the man as his power seems to touch him.

Naruto smiled as he touched Asura's forehead, his dark chakra slipped in to affect his mind and just as promised all the powers were awakened.

"Open your eyes now, a new world await."

Asura opened his eyes and felt a lot stronger, knowledge of new abilities entered his mind and looked towards the side to use the heat beam.

It worked but froze a few a feet from him and he couldn't hold his joy, "Thank you, Master."

"Get used to them and we will meet later. I will find you." Naruto muttered as he vanished without a trace as the world became normal

* * *

'Man, I love this bull shit power.' Naruto thought as he returned to his hideout

He had used a genjutsu on Asura to make him believe the time was stopped and had made the genjutsu world operate at a faster pace so that he won't caught by anyone outside.

Because of Asura, Naruto had been able to use true time stop for a moment and the experience was awesome.

Asura also enhanced his powers a lot with his belief and since he poured some of his powers soon the boy would fall to him.

'I can have the clone fight the original. How will it feel?' Man, I love using that sweet voice of the light for tricking people. They are so gullible.' Naruto chuckled as he slapped Harley's ass as she slept on the sofa

'I am still inexperienced but I won't ever fall for this, it will ruin my reputation. Gotta catch'em with my charm.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto could see that the sage had not been stingy with what he gave; he had given Naruto all kinds of techniques.

From Mind reading to seals, Naruto had finally received his birth right and so he made use of his first pet as an experimental material.

"This place is so not cool; I want some secret place with some awesome stuff." Naruto muttered as he spun on his chair while staring at the ceiling

He focused on the knowledge received and digested the information on elemental control. Since his new life started, Naruto found that his control was perfect and elemental control came easy to him.

"Okay the hard step is done and now let me just imagine a nice place." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and the land beneath the warehouse changed to accommodate his desires

It slowly changed into a maze that led to different areas with specific purposes and he also put a living area that looked out of place since it was just so normal while rest of the maze looked haunted with those veins like designs and the dark look.

"Man, I am just so humble." Naruto chuckled as he looked at his new baby and then towards the pet

"So weak and fragile, physically and mentally. Just got the looks and the craziness to match me slightly, need to upgrade." Naruto muttered as he picked up Harley and sunk into the ground towards his new home, which was a two storey house with a small garden

The Maze was sealed off from the outside world with fuinjutsu so Naruto didn't have to worry too much about people finding about it.

Naruto placed Harley on to a bed that he stole from a store like the rest of his stuff and poured more of his dark chakra inside her body to strengthen it.

She went from being an above average human to a superhuman that could easily life 40 tonnes and utilize the dark energy.

He placed a regeneration seal along with a cursed seal to power her up when in need.

"She needs some skills. Weapons and mind skills." Naruto mused as he gave her the ability to create dark weapons and power of illusions

Naruto replaced the picture of Joker with his so once Harley gets up, she will be his loyal slave.

"Sleep now my little pet, I will definitely enjoy your company from now on. For now let's see what this city got." Naruto muttered as he touched her purple lips and gave her short kiss before leaving to the surface

Naruto was lucky nobody had seen him when he appeared and killed people. Police were on the case but it happened too fast and no witness was present, it was just another day in Gotham.

Naruto had already forgotten about it and was checking things out to find anything interesting to play with, he already had target so he changed into Batman.

Harley had been a good source of information, he knew Superman was strong but now he found out that there were more of these freaks.

There were items that could provide him power that he had never imagined, 'This world is crazy and I am going to be crazier still.'

* * *

It was night time and evil was abound, the demon known as Naruto was skulking the roofs when he found his prey.

His appearance was exactly like Batman and he used similar equipment to move towards the prey, burglars that had just ran out of some houses with items.

They were silent and sneaky but Naruto caught them with ease, "Sad little mice, stealing is a bad thing."

With his appearance the Burglars were spooked and dropped the stuff instantly, showing that they surrendered or else they might get some bones broken.

'He will just send us to jail. Next time for sure.' Was their thought when Naruto shot one of them with a gun

"Man, you guys are really looking down on me. Thinking you can get back to stealing after this; do you know who I am? I am the bloody Batman." Naruto said in angry tone as he shot the rest

"I think we all know that you guys wanted me to do this for a long time so here you are, I will kill the scum of Gotham from now on. Have a good night and apologies for the noise." Naruto said as he turned to the crowd forming nearby and disappeared from the area with the hook

The crowd was shocked at the scene, Batman just killed people.

"Did Batman just kill?"

"Yeah"

"No, he can't be Bats"

"Probably fake, isn't it."

"But he looked the same with all the right gadgets with the exception of the gun."

"He also didn't seem dangerous when talking to us so he is probably a nice guy."

The crowd talked to each other while the video of the scene was uploaded onto social media where the discussion picked up.

Naruto didn't stop as he moved around Gotham killing villains and criminals while transforming into Batgirl, Robin and Batman.

Sometime together and sometime alone, once the people saw that all of them were together and killing it became a lot more complicated.

It brought more weight to the thought that the Bat family actually started to kill and what it meant for Gotham.

Most people were happy that the city was finally get purified, not knowing that this time pure darkness was spreading like a virus across the city.

* * *

Batgirl was not feeling alright today, the city was a mess as these incidents started happening. Batman was out on League business while Robin was playing with his new team so she was all alone trying to find the clones.

'Who is trying to defame us?'

'How do they move like us?'

'Even I feel this is real, others are probably already convinced unless they know us personally.' Batgirl thought as she stood on top of a building while in contact with the head butler

"Rough night" Naruto muttered as he appeared beside Barbara

Barbara jumped to the side and took out her baton stick as she looked at him cautiously.

'The new hero, Naruto. What is he doing here?' Barbara had seen him on news today and learnt about him from the information provided by Superman to the League

"Yes, it has been quite rough. How may I help you?" Barbara asked as she let down on her weapon but kept her vigilance

"Well I saw a beautiful girl in trouble and here I am. I am serious, though I also found it concerning that healthy human were dying in large doses." Naruto said with a smile as he held his arms apart

"Thanks, can you tell when someone is in danger?" Barbara decided to get his help since Naruto was offering it

"Of course, I can do anything you can think off. Stop time to creating a planet, nothing is impossible for me. Just ask and if I feel like it then I will give." Naruto replied with a chuckle as he held Barbara's hand, he could analyze her body clearly

She tried to struggle from his grip, "Relax, I will find what you are looking for?"

Barbara eyes him suspiciously but let him do what he wanted and after a few seconds, "I found them. I can end this easily but I don't like fighting with weak mortals so I will send you them. Teleportation so get ready."

Barbara took out her batons and smoke bombs, "I am ready."

"I will still protect you if needed so enjoy." Naruto said with a smile and Barbara teleported to another part of the city where Naruto's clone as Robin was killing some gang members

Robin turned towards Barbara, "Hey no need to come here, and I am about done."

'They can't tell us apart, did they really expect us not to find them.'

Barbara walked towards him and took out her batarang to capture him with the wire; she was close enough and threw it.

"Cheap tricks, Batgirl. You can't fight us, bring your Daddy." Robin said with a chuckle as he took out a sword and cut the batarang

'So they can tell us apart.'

"Who are you?"

"I am a fan, just doing what should be done." Robin replied as he shot the last man and then ran towards Barbara

It was a short battle and Barbara almost won but realized that the Robin was a lot stronger than a normal human and he overpowered her after a while.

"I guess that is enough" Barbara heard Naruto's voice and the earth rose up and shot the Robin in the legs

Robin collapsed on to the road as he bled from the holes created by the earth bullets but before Barbara could do anything Batman came and took robin.

"Damn!" Barbara cursed as she almost fell from the pain; she felt her bones had fractured

"Don't worry; you will get them next time. Now you know their levels and can prepare appropriately." Naruto said as he appeared behind her and held her shoulders

Barbara felt warmth spread across her body as the dark energy entered her system and healed the damage.

"Thanks"

"No problem, call me when you need assistance."

Barbara found herself on top of her house and Naruto gone.

'He knows!'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
